A Dragon's Heart
by Aarati
Summary: It has been nine years since Draco made his worst mistake and now he meets a eight year old child with unique green eyes and a plan to find a daddy. complete...prequel is now up! called "Flashes:Glimpses of the Past"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor do I make any moola out of this venture!**

**Please read and review!**

**I'll try to put up the nexxt chapter soon...is this a threat? or maybe a promise..**

**;)**

Draco let out another frustrated breath and hung his head. "Draco, stop sighing."

An irritated Pansy Parkinson née Nott snarled at her best friend, "I visit you to get away from the moody kids and what do I get?"

"A moody me?" came the reply, "Pansy, you don't know how lucky you are. I want a child, but I've been told that some ancestor of mine cursed my family line so we could only have one child, one heir. So, the reason I can't beget any child is because somewhere out there in the world, a child of mine has already been born and the cursed mother is keeping my beautiful child to herself."

"Draco, instead of lazing around the Manor brooding about your long lost love and your not-yet-found precious child, I believe you should take up theatre instead." She took a sip of her tea.

"Be gone, you pixie-woman and be happy with your family!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Draco, how is the search going?"

"I've talked to all the women I've ever slept with—"

"Quite a list, I'm sure."

Draco ignored her remark and continued on with his ranting. "And had them all searched and all their children tested. None of those children are mine and nor have they hidden one somewhere."

Pansy giggled, "hidden one…"

"Stop laughing at my expense." He sighed once more. "And I was also almost beaten up by this angry husband…"

He was brought out of his stupor when someone bumped into his chair. He was going to chew said person's head off when he noticed that the person was a little girl. She had straight black hair, which reached just past her shoulder and her eyes were a vivid green. The words stopped in his throat.

"You look scary." She pointed out while smiling adorably.

"Uh..." He didn't know how to respond. How many other people in the world had eyes the same shade of that green? Only one other that he knew of.

"But don't worry. I'm not scared of you!" She proclaimed, her chest puffed out and still smiling.

"Sweetie, where's your mommy?" Pansy cut in before Draco could do permanent damage to the table.

"Do you mean a female who in-incu-incubated me for nine months? Did I say that right? Storm said that when I asked about a mommy…"

The two shared a look, who taught their daughter the meaning of mother in such a way?

"Yes, I suppose so." Pansy replied after a while.

"Then, I don't have a mommy," Her face became drawn in to a small frown, "Everyone else has a mommy…but that's ok because I have my papa and he's the greatest!" She was smiling again.

Draco himself couldn't help but do so in kind at her changing mood.

"Where's your papa then?"

"I don't know. I think he's lost."

"He's lost?" Draco and Pansy shared a smile.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, I'm not lost so he must be. So I'll find him soon but I'm just taking a break right now because I'm tired." She took a seat on the free chair, "Anyway, My name is Light, Light Black. What's your name?"

"You have such a pretty name, Light. Well, I'm Pansy and this grouchy guy is Draco."

"Are you two married?"

"Not to him, luckily." Pansy replied as Draco swatted her arm.

"So you're not married right?" Light turned her face to Draco.

"No, but why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for a mommy but since papa like pretty guys, I can only get a daddy. You're pretty so my papa might like you."

"Oh..." This little girl had a way of making Draco speechless.

"Light! There you are. Why are you always running off?" A man with dark hair came running to their table and picking his little girl up.

"Papa, I found you! How come you always get lost?"

The man sighed and put Light down. He turned around to face the other occupants of the table and the word of thanks died on his lips.

The three wizards froze; their eyes wide and comical.

"Papa," Light tugged at her father's clothes, "That's Draco and Pansy. They let me sit down and rest for a while."

"Really?"

"Papa, can I get some chocolate?"

"Sure."

"Waiter," She yelled, "Papa likes coffee.."

"with milk, sugar and cream please," Light's father said to the waiter, "And Light would like hot chocolate."

Light pulled her father to the chair and set herself on his lap.

"Why's everyone so quiet?"

"Hello." Draco watched as Harry Potter smiled tightly, "My name is Rio Black." He said, his voice hard, daring them to contradict his statement.

"Umm..yes. Hello, Mr.…Black. I'm Pansy Nott and my friend is Draco Malfoy."

"Rio" seemed to sigh in relief.

"I hope Light didn't cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all. She is a delight and so bright also."

The smile on the raven grew more radiant, "Thank you." He excused himself when his drink was delivered, "Be careful Zara. The chocolate is warm."

"Yes papa. Papa, how long are we going to be in London?"

"Well that depends. How long would you like to stay?"

"That's not fair you didn't answer my question."

"I suppose we'll stay until Storm is ready to go back."

"Oh…" she said sadly, "Storm's heart is broken right? Are we helping him fix it?"

"Yes, that's why he's gloomy all the time so we have to be with him and help him feel better." He laughed kindly, "You know he can't take care of himself."

The little girl nodded while sipping her chocolate milk.

"So, you're here for a friend?" Draco kicked Pansy under the table; she was always prying in to others' business.

"Yes, he's going through…a tough time right now. I'm only supposed to be here in London for a day or two, at most, but he arrived with Light in tow…" He shook his head, "Anyhow, I believe that being away from home will help him cool his head. Enough about me, how's has your day been so far?"

"Good, relaxing. Today's my off day; the house is full of children and I love them but sometimes I just need a break."

"I understand. I only have one child but Light is a handful and I can imagine how crazy my life would be with more of her." He said as he held Light closer and placed a butterfly kiss on her hair.

"So where are you staying for the time being?"

The green-eyed man blinked, and Draco wanted to slap Pansy, "Ohh…we're staying at a lodge nearby. I didn't plan to stay for so long. But we have already been here for a week and I have sorted out my business. I suppose, we'll get an apartment."

"Well in the spirit of this new friendship, Mr. Black, I would like to invite you to be a guest at Draco's house." She said all while smiling.

Draco was just about to blow his top when Light turned her green eyes to his own, "Really? You don't mind letting us stay? I really don't like staying at the lodge. The man across the hall is always yelling bad words and sometimes it smells bad." Draco was never able to deny anything to those expressive without almost killing himself in turn.

"Of course, nobody should be given such treatment, especially you. Anybody with eyes can see that you deserve better than stinky rooms." He managed to say, his voice warm and kind. Draco looked up to see Harry Potter staring at him in disbelief and smirked.

He watched as the Golden-boy, now man, collected himself and stuttered, "I-I couldn't impose on you and besides I have a friend who I have to support."

Draco made a face but said, "Nonetheless, my hospitality has already been offered, I will not take it back."

"But.."

"Isn't this great , papa? Now you won't have to bear all the stupid guys trying to touch your butt."

Catching the murderous looking in Draco Malfoy's eyes, Harry James Potter sighed. His life was going to be turned upside down, sideways up and by the end of this episode in his life, nothing would remain the same. He just knew it.

"Did you hear what his daughter said? Pansy, tell Blaise what Light said."

"She—"

"He lets filthy men touch his ass…and let's them get away unharmed."

"Draco, why are you angry? The man is all grown up and even has a child of his own. He can take care of himself."

Draco didn't know why his friends refused to understand, "Because that ass belongs to me!"

And there was silence.

"Baby, why, oh why did you have to turn your pleading eyes to him?"

"But papa…I don't want to stay here anymore. Why couldn't we stay with Nevi and Ginn?"

"They are on a vacation and we can't always be intruding."

"But they said we are family, so we can never intrude."

He sighed, there was no way to win this, "And I do believe you lied. This lodge is the best that the money could buy. It also isn't dirty nor is it loud."

"I didn't lie. Look at our rooms…it is dirty."

"That's because Storm doesn't allow the housekeepers in."

"And listen to the noise coming from that room. I can't stay for months in such a place. And last night, there was a man yelling in the halls." It was true, if you were really quiet, you could hear a quiet drone of voices coming from the surrounding walls. It was also true that sometimes a man ran down the halls, yelling obscenities while naked; not that Light knew about the naked part. Harry had to wonder though, was this lodge really the best in Wizarding London?

"Ok, what are you trying to do girl? And what was that about telling Madame Nott and Mister Malfoy about the..the harassment?"

"Wasn't that just delightful?" She smiled sweetly at her father, "I think Mister Draco likes you!"

And there was silence.

Draco paced the front hall, waiting for "Rio Black" and his charge to appear.

"Draco, what am I doing here again?" Pansy asked her crazy friend, "If you needed moral support, you could have just asked Blaise to come; unlike me he has nothing to do but have sex and party all day everyday."

"You owe me this at least. You invited him."

"And you need moral support, why don't you just admit it? After all you are about to see the man you have lusted after for the last nine years. Although you were the one who pushed him away. What was it that you said to him? 'Potter, this fling…'"

"Pansy, stop guilt tripping me. I know I made a massive mistake—"

"And I do remember you getting so beat up that you had to stay at St. Mungo's for a month was it? Wow Potter had some spells up his sleeves."

"Anyway, I have been thinking and I realize that life is giving me another chance."

Pansy snorted, "Whatever you say, dear. Oh my, I remember now, you mother didn't come to visit you at Mungo's at all. She told you, you would regret this foolish decision.."

"Alright, I regret my stupid decision. You know it, mother knows it, father knows it, Blaise knows it. What is this rub it in Draco's day?"

"No need to be angry, darling."

At that, Light burst into hallway. She skidded to a stop before jumping in the air. Draco's arms shot out and caught her and swung her around, making her giggle.

"Hello, Light-child. Where is your father?"

"He's with Storm…Storm is really sad. So you can't be mean to him, promise?"

"I promise." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

After Light bounded away, excited about all the pretty paintings on the walls, Pansy said to him, "You better not break that promise. Kids really hold you to it and if you break your promise, you break her heart."

"I don't plan on doing that."

"Of course you don't then you open your mouth and spew out crap that nobody cares to hear about."

They looked up as Harry Potter walked in, hands in hands with a blonde man. Draco didn't like this Storm guy already.

"Hullo, Malfoy, Nott. How are you?"

"Good, and I assume this is Storm?"

"Yes, this is Uzuri Storm."

"Storm, please look up and smile just a little would you?" Harry gently brought up the blonde's chin.

The blond man looked up and Draco snarled at the unfairness; Uzuri Storm was beautiful. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes, which were turned down in sadness. But they lit up when He looked at Harry. He smiled softly, his pink lips opening, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." He said in a slightly accented voice.

'You fucking should be. Get the bloody fuck out of my house and let go of my Potter's hands.' Draco wanted to say but he nodded and waved the remark away, keeping his face impassive. He wasn't going to be a jerk but he wasn't about to be nice either.

Then all of a sudden, Uzuri started crying. Potter grabbed the said man's shoulder and said gently or more like demanded, "Storm, will you tell me what's wrong now? And you need to stop crying. I remember one blond idiot telling me the same thing years ago when I showed up with a baby in my arms not know what to do and where to go. If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help?"

Uzuri let out a sound that could be interpreted as a laugh or a sob and whispered something in a foreign language.

"Light," Harry called his daughter over, "Take Storm to sit over by the sofas and hug him for a bit okay?"

She nodded somberly before taking Uzuri's hands in her own small ones and led him away.

Harry turned to Draco and Pansy, "Look, I am glad that you invited us to stay but I really don't think we can. I am sorry but I believe it would be better if we left…for all of our sanity."

"Pott—" Draco stopped when received a glare, "Fine, Black. You're not leaving when you're already here."

Potter sighed, "Pansy?"

"Don't try to 'Pansy' me now, Mr. Black, not after not contacting me for years."

"If I did you would have told him." Harry said, making a gesture at Draco.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here."

"Don't be angry, Pans. I really did have to get away and when I got there, I had to build a new life and that took so much of my life…plus Light."

"I bet you were in contact with Weasley and Granger." Harry cringed.

"Wait a minute, they told me you didn't contact them." Draco spoke up.

"I only contacted them after the first year, when I was good and ready to talk to them. I also wrote to Narcissa—"

"My own mother?"

"I was going to contact you Pansy but Narcissa said it would probably be better if I didn't."

"Well, I'm known to have a big mouth."

"My mother kept information about you from me? What a traitor." Draco couldn't believe it, his own mother. He tried to reign in his anger; who else had been in contact with Harry? How many other people who he poured his heart out to on a regular basis besides his mother knew where Harry had been? Did his father know? He pushed his anger down, he would think about this later.

Harry coughed, "Drama Queen."

Draco glared at him and Pansy laughed.

"Fine, we'll stay for the time being. But you've got to stop glaring at him; it wouldn't hurt you to be nicer."

'What?' Draco couldn't be mean to this Storm guy and now he has to be nice? How many promises did he have to make regarding that thief?

"It's what making him…uncomfortable. He has some issues with people giving him hateful glares." Harry stressed.

Draco spared a dirty look at the savior before facing Storm and saying with barely hidden anger in his voice, "Let me show you to the rooms you will be occupying during your stay here."

Harry Potter sighed. He should have turned down the offer vehemently; he should have run away, he should have taken Storm and Light to the U.S. or Australia when he first saw Draco. He would never had gotten into this mess if Skylar hadn't opened up his big mouth and managed to piss off his lover. Honestly that man could be so insensitive and Storm..Storm should have known by now that Skylar just says things without thinking them through. C'mon, they had been together for the past six years. Thank God for Dante. Dante who could always put things back together again, although his methods could use a little refining.

He wanted to scream; he was in over his head. He had in his hand a hysterical storm, a possibly jealous Dragon and a mischievous, scheming Light. How was he going to get out of this alive? He sat down on the opulent bed and tried to calm himself down.

'Plan" He thought out loud, "I need a plan:"

Purpose: Get my life back to normal (or as normal as is possible).

Procedure: 1. Beat some sense in to Skylar (better yet have Dante do it for him. Write a letter to Dante explaining exactly how to beat some 'sense' into Sky).

2. Have Skylar beg for forgiveness and grovel at Storm's feet.

3. Bye bye-bye Storm + Skylar

4. While doing this, do not incur Draco's wrath (which means staying out of his way at all times—avoid him at all cost),

5. Cancel the date with that hot guy who wants to go out again

6. Keep Light's mouth shut.

7. Get out?

Variables: Light (she is too unpredictable and hard to control; she wants to set me and Draco up for sure but how will she get to it?) Draco (I'm really confused—) Storm (will he be able to forgive Sky before killing him?) Me (I really want to say I'm a constant but confusion can lead to impulsiveness in actions and I'm as impulsive as you can get; I mean I went to Nepal (you know the country between China and India?) to get away from Draco and heal my broken heart.

With that done, he closed his eyes and smiled; he had a plan, how much ever hazy it was.

Draco wondered why he was knocking at Potter's door. There was no reply, 'Is he sleeping already?'

He turned around as the door across from Harry's room opened and Uzuri stepped out. The two blond men halted and looked as each other, their looks calculating and assessing.

'Why can't Harry see that he's a manipulative bastard underneath those innocent blue eyes?'

Uzuri blinked and bowed a degree, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Uzuri, I do hope there aren't any problems with your accommodations."

The man tilted his head, his slightly wavy hair falling into his eyes, "No, everything is fine."

'Was that supposed to be adorable? Some people just disgust me.' Draco was so close to barfing his brains out.

"It's just that Rio has my prescriptions in his bags. I was going to ask him for them."

Draco nodded, "I doubt he's awake."

Uzuri smiled as if he knew a secret, "Maybe…" Then he brought his palms together and held them at his chest. His eyes sharpened daggers of power and he muttered something before a blast of energy swept past Draco and through Harry's door before fading away.

Draco blinked, 'foreign magic?'

Uzuri stepped up to the door as Draco stopped back and the door opened. Harry Potter stood on the other side, attempting to wipe sleep from his eyes, shirtless. "Storm, something wrong?"

"No, just needed my potions…" With that Uzuri slipped in to the room and made his way to Harry's unpacked bags.

"Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco, _Rio_." Draco stressed the fake name.

He watched as Harry sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair, "Anything you wanted?"

'Yes, there's definitely something I want—standing right before me actually.'

"No, just checking in on my guests. Hope I didn't bother you."

"Not at all."

They watched in silence as Uzuri drank from a red liquid from a bottle, gulping the whole thing down. Draco was about to turn away when he noticed Uzuri making his way to Harry's bed and slipping in to the covers.

"Storm, what are you doing?" Harry asked his voice unsure.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight." Came the throaty reply.

Being nice was getting to be impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own...**

**Read and review...cookies all around!**

Harry sat at his table, finishing up another letter as the sun rose. He stifled a yawn and got up from the position he had sat in for the majority of the night.

What was Draco doing? He was not flirting outright; although every move he made was sensual to Harry but he would glare at Storm. It was true what his daughter said, Draco's reaction to the comment on the harassment had been rather delightful. He shook his head, was this his daughter's plan, to plant ideas inside his head? He smiled as he tied the letter to the feet of an eagle hawk, "To Dante Sarang and then to Skylar Redding."

Light's plan or not, he had his own to get underway.

After checking on Storm, who was still sleeping, he slipped out of the room quietly only to be attacked by a bundle named Light.

"Good morning, Papa." She placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"Morning, Zara." He said back with a cheery smile and a kiss on her nose. He wasn't sure if the morning was going to be good.

"Let's go!" She pulled him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast…" She sang.

Harry watched the hallway fly behind him; the Manor had a sad feeling coating its air. He remembered the first time he had been here and shivered at the darkness and evil intent that had controlled the house. The other times he had been here, those times with Draco, oh they were only filled with bright sunlight and fresh air. Now, the scent of dying flowers draped the space, suffocating everything.

He looked at his daughter's smiling face, 'everything except for Light.'

These feelings, was it just him, were these feelings his own? Or were they a part of the house itself? He smiled slightly, if a little sadly. There was magic in the house, it was possible for it to be somewhat sentient.

"Good morning, Draco!"Light yelled.

Oh no, he was supposed to be avoiding this encounter not walk right into it.

"Morning, Draco." He tried to smile.

"Morning, Light," Draco replied with a smile before turning to Harry with a stony face, "Mr. Black."

Oh, if that's the way he wanted to play it, Harry wasn't too old for this.

They sat down to eat with the sound of Light singing softly breaking the silence.

"Papa, why do you look tired? Didn't you sleep last night?" She said after a while, licking pancake syrup off her fingers.

"No, I didn't get any sleep." He received a murderous look, "I was busy doing…stuff." Another glare here, Draco was so cute when angry.

Realizing that he was only making this situation hard for Storm, Harry relented, "I was up writing a letter and finishing up a report." Did the glare subside?

"To who?"

"To whom. I was writing to Skylar." No need to mention Dante, she'll cry at the unfairness of not being there to see the bloodshed.

"You yelled at him for making Storm sad?" She was satisfied with a nod.

"You also wrote a letter to what's-his-name to tell him you can't go anymore?" He tried to signal his daughter to not bring this topic up."

"Go where?" Draco was interested.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…Harry's thoughts echoed in his head.

Still ignoring the telepathic message that Harry was trying to send her, Light went on to explain the situation in full detail, "On a date; this really pretty guy asked papa to go to dinner with him. Yep, yep, he had red hair, really pretty long red hair."

How did Light know which buttons to push? Harry watched as the tick in Draco's jaw got more prominent as Light said the word 'date' 'pretty' and 'red'.

Light turned to Harry, "And Papa said that his freckles were totally cute."

"Really?" Draco asked, strained.

"Yep, and he was blushing when he said that too." She was practically jumping in her chair, "and last week papa went on a date with him and I had to stay with 'Mione and Ron and papa was gone all night. I got lonely because he couldn't read me a story and Ron sucks at reading stories. But I forgave papa for leaving me because he looked really happy in the morning. That's the part I don't understand because it looked like he was hurting—he was limping you know. I think he got in to a fight and didn't tell me." Harry had the urge to escape as two pairs of eyes shot a glare his way. 'Well there goes damage control.' Light might have as well said that he fucked all night long. Harry snuck a peek at Draco and found those livid eyes on him.

Well, if he was unsure about how Draco felt, that answered that question at least. Draco still wanted him; it was so like the slytherin to realize what a dunderhead he had been nine years later. Whatever, Harry didn't care. He smiled at the angry blond and wondered how long it would take him to figure out who Light was. Narcissa believed it would at least take him a few days and hundreds of clues and Lucius, well, he was just having a grand time keeping his granddaughter from his son; he seemed to find this situation hilarious.

"Sooo..." Harry started after Light bounded away with the biggest smile on her face, "Where are your mother and father?"

"In France, for vacation." Actually they were in Switzerland fuming because they couldn't meet their Light. Harry had received an indignant letter from Lucius. Harry sometimes wished that he had been more secretive about his pregnancy but maybe Narcissa was just more perceptive than any other. He had been about six months along when he had run into her and although he had a lot of glamour charms on his body she had somehow seen through them all. At first she wanted to let Draco know of this but Harry had refused, he was not going to get hurt again. He hadn't forgiven Draco and anger had still flown through his blood. When she had insisted, he had pulled his wand out on her and 'obliviate' was at the tip of his tongue when she relented. And still being paranoid he had made her take a wizard's oath. And a few months later when Lucius just happened to come upon his house on middle of nowhere Nepal on a mountain, Harry had Lucius take the same oath.

"ohh..." This was getting kind of awkward, oh who was he kidding, it was way past awkward, "Well, thank you for the delicious breakfast. I have to wake Storm up for his medicine." Harry got up and left the room. He felt Draco get up and follow him.

Harry started walking faster and made a turn. Draco followed him still. Wait a minute, why was he acting like prey? He stopped suddenly and turned around, angry that he was being stalked in the same house he was a guest in.

"Draco, what are you playing at?"

All he got for an answer was being pushed against the wall, flush against Draco. "Dra…" He trailed off as Draco moved closer until their faces were centimeters apart. Harry felt the need to close his eyes; being so close to Draco always had this affect on him. But he kept his eyes open; he was not giving in to his…hormones (he was in his late twenties, he shouldn't have hormones running amok in his body like a teenager). He stared right back unflinchingly, noticing the small height difference between them and the dark circles under his Dragon's eyes.

"Harry…" Draco whispered on to his lips. Harry began to correct him but got stopped by Draco's fingers on his lips.

"Don't. You will always be Harry James Potter to me. No matter who you are to others."

Harry removed Draco's fingers from his lips, where they were playing "Let's get into Harry's mouth" game. He made to let go but he found he couldn't as the hands holding his tightened their grip.

"Harry, what's his name?" Draco whispered.

"Whose?" Harry asked just as low.

"The guy Light was talking about." Draco thrust his hips and moved them slowly back and forth.

"Why?" Harry didn't gasp, he didn't right?

"Because I can hire an assassin to take care of him." How did Draco make murder sound so sexy?

Harry's eyes were closed half-mast already and he moved to lean into Draco. Draco stood still, waiting for the kiss, anticipating it, wanting it, needing. After the kiss, Harry would be his again, the world be damned. Responsibilities be damned, duty be damned, tradition be damned. He had foolishly thought that he could let go of Harry, that marrying a pureblood witch was the right thing to do, that he could get an heir no other way. He had even tried to get married once but he kept on coming up with excuses, always delaying, always looking for someone who could make him feel as Harry could, always looking for Harry.

He had given this up once before, given up Harry—what an idiotic thing to do—but no more. He didn't need an heir- he could always adopt—and Harry could be his family with Light. He thought fondly on the little girl who was the reason he met Harry again. She was…something was niggling in the back of his mind; her age, her face. He shook it away.

The kiss, he did not receive. Instead he received a fist to his face. He reeled back and before he could collect himself he was hit again; a body slam really. He fell back against the wall, Harry's body next to his. What was he supposed to say? Harry's head fell to his shoulder, his face buried in Draco's neck, taking a deep breath. Draco took in a shaky breath. Oh God. That hurt, that hurt so badly but not as badly as the guilt which had been eating away at him. Oh God. They fit so perfectly. Everything…Why had he given up the most beautiful thing in the world?

"Draco…Draco, please don't do this to me again."

Draco wound his hand around Harry's hips and pulled him closer, close as he could, "I'm such a loser Harry."

"You are."

"Why are you still here? I'm a jerk, an idiot, and I'm blind and deaf."

"And I deserve someone who can see and listen, someone who's intelligent and not a jerk."

"Yes…but I'm not letting you go."

"No?"

"Not again, I'm not being stupid again. What you deserve be damned also, you are my only redeeming point."

"Also?"

"Along with responsibilities, duty to my name, and an heir. I was...I was so brainless, pushing you away for something, someone who didn't even exist, when you were right in front of me…"

"Draco, I understand. Having a child, a family…"

"Where'd you go? I looked for you everywhere, anywhere…"

"Apparently not..." They laughed.

"Well, I looked everywhere I could think of."

"But don't forget you are blind and stupid; are you forgetful too?"

"Harry, I'm trying to have a heart-to-heart here."

"Really, I didn't know dragons had hearts." Harry placed his hand over the blonde's thumping pulse.

"They do, it's just that they hide it behind the strongest of armors and in the darkest of places.

"Then…then…" Harry took a deep breath. Was he ready to share his most precious with Draco? "Then…I suppose you—we'll need a hero to break down those walls and a light to brighten the darkness." Was that clue enough?

"Where will we get those?" No, guess not.

"I-" He was cut off by soft lips on his. Harry had expected it o be demanding, hard, unyielding and rough, like their last. But Draco just draped his lips on Harry and pressed softly, as if afraid to break this.

Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and made one last eye contact with those silver eyes which were completely dark now and finally closed his own.

Even if he wanted to stay away, even though he had hurt so much, even though he tried to hard to forget, and even though he tried to hurt Draco so much in turn, Harry couldn't let go. He still loved Draco.

When they drifted apart—a minute or a infinity later—Draco said, "Hero, I have in my grasp again but will you share your Light?"

"Ours…not only mine, our Light." He would share; he wasn't so bitter anymore. Anyway, Draco would have had to find out eventually. That might as well be now.

He bent forward and placed a placating kiss on Draco before saying, "By the way, Lucius knew also."

Draco looked like contemplating torture but that looked melted away when Harry pressed his body to Draco's and rubbed, "It's not his fault, nor your mother's. I made them swear an oath."

"And how exactly did you do that?" He could still make Draco lose his breath.

"By giving them one thing they have wanted and selfish slytherin they are that they didn't want to share…"

"RIO BLACK!"The manor shook with the anger radiating from the clear voice. Harry sighed and cuddled into Draco and his daughter looked at him from her perch, sprawled across his and Draco's legs, reading a book.

"Papa, Storm's mad!" She sounded positively gleeful.

"Yea, Sky must have come to visit." Harry was content to stay where he was for the time being.

"Wait a minute, how'd he get in without setting off the wards?"

Harry and Light shared an identical smile, "Western wizards, what do they know, right baby?" Harry asked Light as Draco growled at the tease.

"Magic, Draco darling, magic!" Light said as she laughed.

Draco watched her and it occurred to him that his mother had the same mouth as her, full on the bottom and a small bow on the top with a little quirk on one side.

Harry watched as Draco finally figured it out. He jumped out of the tangle the three had made, "Well, I have to go check on them to make sure Storm's not about to kill Sky."

A hand wrapped around his wrist, "Me, you, talk." He nodded before walking away.

"Draco?" Light asked after a while.

"Yes?" He couldn't stop looking at her, she was part him and part Harry. No doubt about it, now that he could see it clearly. Those raven locks were Harry's but the straight wispiness of them could only be attributed to a Malfoy. The sharp bend of her cheeks were his but the curve of her chin was Harry's. Harry's eyes colour, and Draco's delicate eyebrows. Harry's nose and Draco's lips. Her ears though, which side did they originate from? It didn't matter for she was Harry and his; Draco and Harry made her. It was amazing; she was amazing.

'I promise, I promise to never hurt Harry again, to let him know of my love everyday, to shower Light with never-ending affections, even when she grows to be exasperating-which she no doubt will be, she is my child after all.' He smiled, his future seemed so bright now.

"You're not mad at papa are you?"

What will she call me? Father? But that sounds so impersonal. "No, I'm not angry at him at all.

"Then, why are you always glaring at him?"

"Because I love him but he was ignoring it."

"Why, though? There must be a reason."

"There is…see, I was mean to him before, a total jerk and a real bully and I hurt your papa very much."

"Why would you hurt him, if you love him?"

"I was being incredible stupid."

She giggled and he marveled at her laugh; he had caused that and he would never get tired of hearing it. Yes, he loved her.

"I didn't want to believe that I loved him."

"Yea, that is stupid." He 'stole' her nose and they burst out laughing.

"Then, what happened?"

"hmm…let's see. Then your papa went away and I realized how much I really loved him. I looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found."

She nodded wisely, "Yep, papa said I was his lucky charm. If he has me then he can't be found if he doesn't want to be."

'That's one mystery solved." Draco thought.

"Then, do you know what this means then?" She leaned in as if to impart a secret.

He leaned in also and whispered back, "what?"

"You found him, that means he wanted to be found!" He didn't interpret her smile as one of plans gone success.

He played with her hair, "Thanks, sweets. That makes me feel a lot better." Then he read her a book and she quietly fell asleep in his arms.

He loved being a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own...**

**Read and review...cookies all around!Sorry for the long wait...I'm out of country where internet is woefully unavailable :(**

"Draco?" Harry was nervous.

Draco looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing and smiled.

Harry internally sighed in relief, 'He's not angry.'

"Storm and Sky left."

"Really?"

"Yep, Storm beat Sky up, then Sky apologized profusely and then they jumped out of the window and flew away."

"I should have felt the wards waver as they left."

Harry ignored this, "This was their biggest fight yet; but they are always fighting over something."

"So?"

Harry sat on the desk, pushing the papers back and facing Draco, "Where's Light?"

"Sleeping; I took her to her room."

"Must have been tired after all the scheming."

"Scheming? My daughter is no schemer; she's perfectly unaware of all the drama that has been going on."

Harry noted the happy tone when Draco talked about Light and grinned. Draco was going to be blind towards Light's mischievousness and pranks.

"Anyway, this fight was about sex."

"oh?"

Harry watched amusedly as Draco laid his hand on Harry's thigh and began stroking softly.

"Yes." Harry leaned back and propped his hands behind him and looked to the ceiling before bringing his eyes back to Draco, "About who gets to be on top." He grinned wickedly, "Sky always topped, no question asked. Storm didn't think it was fair."

He waited for Draco's reaction and was not disappointed as Draco shook his head, "Not fair at all."

The Dragon was so going to eat his own words tonight.

"So, they had a huge fight in which Sky said he could find others to fuck (crude much?) and Storm, well, stormed away. Sky thought this was going to blow over (no pun intended) but it obviously wasn't as I wrote him a letter last night saying that there was an aristocratic blond after his cutie's ass and Storm was totally flirting back."

"Me, I assume."

"Hearing that, he came running. He is a positively possessive bastard."

Draco pulled Harry into his lap, "I'll have you know that I'm not interested in blondes. I prefer my men with black hair."

"Really? Do tell more." Their lips were at brushing distance again.

"Yes, really, with green eyes, dark lashes, hero complex, strong heart, crafty mind and a beautiful soul."

"Hmm…wherever will you find such perfect specimen?"

"Where indeed?" Their lips met and this time it was how kisses with Draco were supposed to be; hot and passionate with a taste of sweetness and mangoes. He could never tire of it.

"Do you taste mangoes when you kiss me?" Harry asked as he swayed his hips seductively.

Draco struggled for breath, "Mangoes? Oh, yes, sweet succulent mangoes. You kisses are like mangoes and fire."

Draco bucked as Harry brushed against his erection, "Harry, stop teasing…"

"Make me.." came the reply as their lips gravitated towards each other again.

Short of breath and tiny bit frustrated, they held on to each other.

"If you push me away once more, I'll never come back. I don't believe in third chances."

"I can't have you do that; I need you too much, hero."

After they managed to calm down a little bit, they lay against each other, their activity having a soporific effect on them.

"How Harry? We're both men." He sounded amazed.

Harry snored, "Where have your brains gone, Draco? You're the potions master not me. And you sound surprised, imagine me, when I found out that I wasn't really ill but pregnant."

There was a hush, "and alone."

Draco kissed Harry's hair, asking forgiveness and Harry bit Draco's neck; a little payback for all the pain he had had to endure. Next time, he wasn't the one going to be pregnant.

"I ran away, I couldn't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. I didn't want anyone to know not on top of… Anyway luckily, I had some muggle money with me, which lasted for a while. When I finally calmed down, I decided to go to a secluded place. The Potter family had a house in Nepal, high in the mountains. It was a good place to go. Nobody knew me there. I met some really open-hearted people. Mira, the healer who birthed Light, was the most help. I also met Storm and Sky there, they were running away from….something. When Light was birthed, it was the most amazing moment; it hurt like a bitch, and I had never hated you more than I hated you then—yes, even more than that time in sixth year—but when she was taken out, there was an emptiness (literally, yes, emotionally too). And when..when…she was put in my arms, oh she was such a funny looking baby-clumps of black and blond hair decorated her head and her eyes were continuously changing from silver to green and back again. But that's what made her so beautiful…and I had never loved you more than when she opened her eyes and waved her hands in the air as if reaching for something…"

"I missed it. I have missed so much."

"Your loss."

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm just teasing, Dray." They shared another kiss, this was soft and slow, nevertheless tasted of mangoes.

"Why are you 'Rio Black'?"

Harry sighed, "I had no wish to be 'Harry Potter' anymore. I had been 'Harry' for so long; the drama, the responsibilities. Then you broke up with me and 'Harry' was with you..all times...Harry was nothing without Draco. I was truly pathetic. So, I decided to be a new person. Black for Sirius and Rio, just because."

"mmm.." Draco could nothing to that, his words weren't enough. So he placed a kiss on those thoughtful lips.

"We're sticky and dirty, Draco."

"I know, but I don't want to get up."

"Lazy-ass."

"I get the potion part but how?" He raised his eyebrow for drama, "When? Are you one of those who blackmail rich men with pregnancy?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, rich hot men. I only target those."

When Draco reached for his shirt, Harry slapped the pale hands away, "Apparently someone slipped me a pregnancy potion."

"What?"

"Yea, Mira checked my body. All the changes I was going through were a classic result of the potion."

"I know how the potion behaves but who the fuck would dare?"

"It was probably Ron—"

"What? That son-of-a—"

"Draco, I will not have you speak in such a disrespectful manner toward women—they have to go through shit you know? They don't need more from you."

Draco looked mollified, "I understand."

"He didn't do it on purpose. We got drunk once and ended up at St. Mungo's."

"I remember that. That was approximately five months before we….separated."

"That morning when we were discharged, Ron got into the supply cabinet to get hangover potions since the healers refused to save us from head-splitting pain."

"Your fault entirely." Draco got hit over his head for his unwanted comment.

"It takes three months for the potion to settle in and finish building all of the needed organs…"

"And since we were having sex non-stop during that period of time…" Draco grinned at his great achievement.

"You, my dear Dragon, got me knocked up."

"You make it sound so cheap."

"You made me feel so cheap."

"Alright, what is it going to take for you to get this out of your system?"

"hmm.."

"Harry James Potter, the love of my life, I was so very stupid and I am so so sorry for all the crappy mistakes I made and all the possible problems I caused. I am sorry that you had to bear the pain of pregnancy all alone and I hope you can one day come to forgive me. I'll just have you know that I'll never stop loving you and if you run away from me again, I shall chase you and never let you out of my sight."

Harry sighed and placed a kiss on the high bone of Draco's cheek. "I love you and I forgive you, I suppose. But you owe me lots."

"How many?"

"Now that is the question isn't it?"

They walked out of the study and into Draco's chambers.

Draco woke up to a knock at his doors. He got up and winched at the back pain. Harry had turned his own words against him and anyway Draco wasn't as stupid as the Sky guy—if he could keep Harry happy by being bottom once in a while then ehh, so what? Love hurts.

He opened the door and became instantly grateful that Harry had suggested dressing to bed after their make up sex, which was a great combination of angry sex and frustrated sex.

Light smiled brightly at him and looked past him at her father's sleeping figure.

"Are you guys not fighting anymore?"

"No, not fighting anymore. I told him sorry and he said he will try to forgive me."

She muffled her delighted scream into her mouth. He too, grinning from ear to ear, invited her in and she shot straight into the huge bed.

Draco slipped into the cover and Light crawled in after him, right in between Harry and him.

"Did he say he loves you? Did you tell him you love him? Are we going to stay? I think I would like to stay. Do you promise not to be mean to papa anymore? Don't worry, papa really likes you too."

Draco smiled at her words and thought about how to explain everything to her.

Then, she took his hands in her small ones and laid them palm-to-palm. She laced their fingers with a quiet solemnity then looked at him with a quick grin before laying a kiss on the back of his hand, "Good morning, Daddy."

She closed her eyes tightly and fell back on the pillow winding her other hands with Harry's. She didn't let go of Draco. So, he too placed a kiss on the back of her hand and said, "Good morning, princess."

He lay down on the bed ad watched as her face relaxed. She was smarter than she let on. Daddy, he liked the sound of that.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He would never get tired of hearing that.

"When are Grandfather and Grandma going to be home?"

**Fin**


	4. Note

**Note: The Prequel is up!**

**P.S. I know that notes that are nothing but notes are annoying..I have them when authors do this...but I am being a hypocrite and posting a note anyway**

**P.S.S. Is it P.P.S. or P.S.S.?**

**P.P.S. The prequel is called "Flashes: Glimpses of the Past"**

**Hope you like it :)**

**And I am sorry for writing y'all a note...**


End file.
